


Bughead Christmas smut

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She cuddled in his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. It looked innocent from afar, and at first, it was.





	Bughead Christmas smut

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Omg, this is so filthy I can't believe I'm doing this. This is my first story so let me know what you think!

In the cooper, household Christmas was in the air, and everyone was happy and cheerful. Even the boy Alice Cooper was practically keeping captive in the household. Jughead Jones had become a regular visitor in the Cooper household, and Alice, although wary at first, enjoyed the having someone loving her food so much. Now jughead placed an ornament on the tree and walked over to sit with Betty. She cuddled in his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. It looked innocent from afar, and at first, it was. But then Jughead moved his hand over to her jeans. She looked up into his eyes as he unzipped them and put his hand under. He slipped his hand under the fabric of her underwear to find she was already wet. “Jug?” She whispered, as he began to rub her slowly. “what are you doing?! My mom’s in the other room!” She aggressively whispered in his ear. But he didn’t stop, instead rubbed faster. When her hips began to buck, he pulled her into a tight hug, still rubbing her fast. He then dips into her ear, while at the same time moving one finger inside her, “what are you talking about Betts, I’m just giving you a hug.” He said with a smirk. It took everything in her not to scream as he pumped his fingers faster. “Jug, jug, jug, I’m so close! ” She cried into his ear. “hold on baby,” Jughead said, now simultaneously touching himself. He rubbed her clit fast as he could with one hand while the other pumped up and down his cock with the other. “Jug, “ Betty helplessly whined, “No, Betts, you can’t stop!” He whispered aggressively in her ear. She was getting closer, but wouldn’t let her come until he also did. “Jug, jug, jug, omg,” she painted in his ear. Wanting to make the feeling last longer he slowed down his rubbing. It was only then when he saw her staring at his cock, wet with pre-come. She licked her lips and tried to go down on him but he wouldn’t let her. “no.” he protested, she was about to whine when he shoved three fingers inside of her and rubbed her clit in circles with his thumb. She was about to explode, so he pumped himself Q!faster and released his cum onto her clit. He moaned heavily into her ear, and she whimpered. “ Its ok, just let go” with those words Betty melted int his arms and release her wetness over his hands. Jughead zipped up her pants and licked his fingers. “yum” he smirked, just then betty’s mom walked in with a plate of food. “Here, you to must be hungry”. “thanks ms.Cooper, I just eat but I’m always hungry.” He winked at Betty, who was still sitting weakly, she just rolled her eyes.


End file.
